Sally's Revenge
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sally is back, to get Sonic to be his girlfriend. What will happen to Sonic? And what will Amy and her friends do to get Sonic back?
1. Sonic's Amnesia

**Sally's Revenge Part 1: Sonic's Amnesia**

Sonic was running to Amy's place to pick her up for a date. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sounding voice yell, "SONIC! I'M BAACK!"

He screeched to a halt and thought, "Ugh. It's got to be Sally. Why won't she give up?" She came out of the bushes with her hands behind her back.

She said, "Hello, Sonic."

"What do you want Sally? I'm busy," he grumbled, not in the mood to talk to her.

Sally smiled and said, "Nothing much. I've just got a surprise for you."

Sonic responded, "Whatever it is, I don't want it. You're just trying to steal me from Amy and make me king of Knothole. Well I've told you multiple times, you can just forget it."

Sally smirked evilly and said, "Oh, I think you'll change your mind once you see it." Before Sonic could respond, she moved her hands in front of her, revealing a blow gun, with a dart already in it. Before Sonic could react, she shot him with it. It hit him right in the neck.

Sonic rubbed at the spot where it hit, and said, "Ow. Just what was that?"

Sally chuckled evilly and said, "Just wait a few seconds, Sonic." Ten seconds later, Sonic tensed up, then fell to the ground, unconscious. The last thing he heard was, "Sweet dreams, Sonic."

* * *

_**With Amy**_

Sonic was running late. "Where could he be?" she wondered. She decided to let Nebula and Selene, Nebula's sister, know that she was going to go look for him. She went into the living room where Nebula was sitting on the couch with Shadow watching "Ghost Adventures" on TV, while Selene was sitting on the floor eating popcorn.

Nebula looked at Amy and said, "What's up? Isn't Sonic supposed to pick you up for a date, or something?"

Amy turned to her and replied, "Yes. But he's running late. I'm going to go look for him."

Nebula said, "We'll go look to. It's not like him to be late. Come on Shadow."

Shadow, not in the mood to look for Sonic, said, "You girls go on ahead. I don't feel like searching for Faker right now."

Selene turned to Shadow and said, "Come on, Shadow. Why not?"

Shadow grumpily replied, "Because if he's running late, it's not my fault. Why should I have to look for him?"

Nebula was getting angry at her boyfriend for his attitude. Her eyes started glowing purple. She threateningly said, "If you don't come with us, I'll hit you so hard that you won't be able to get out of bed for a week."

Shadow was getting nervous so he gave up. He said, "Fine. I'll come with you. Damn, I hate it when you do that."

Nebula's eyes turned back to normal. "That's why I love doing it to you so much," she snickered. Shadow blushed at this and said, "Never mind. Let's just go." They headed out to look for Sonic.

* * *

**_With Sally and Sonic_**

Sonic woke up. He sat up and looked around but couldn't recognize his surroundings. The walls of the room were white and he was on a blue bed. He rubbed his head. "What happened to me? Where am I? Wait a minute, who am I?" he wondered, suddenly realizing that he couldn't remember a thing. That was a result of getting hit with the dart.

Sally came in and said, "So, you're finally awake."

Sonic was really confused. "Who are you? Do you know who I am?" he asked.

Sally chuckled and responded, "My name is Sally Acorn and you are Sonic the Hedgehog, my boyfriend."

Sonic responded, "You're boyfriend? Well, it's a good thing you're cute, then. What else do you know about me?"

She said, "You have super-speed. You also hate Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who has a fangirl crush on you. Here's what she looks like." She showed him a picture of Amy. After putting it away she asked, "Remember now?"

Sonic nodded and said, "Yes I do."

Sally smirked and said, "Good. Now let's go. You were going to take me on a date."

Sonic said, "Okay. Where do you want to go?" Sally smiled and whispered where she wanted to go to him. He nodded and replied, "All right then. Let's go Sally." They left.


	2. The Revelation

**Sally's Revenge Part 2: The Revelation**

**_With Nebula, Selene, Shadow, and Amy_**

They were still looking for Sonic. They had already checked Twinkle Park, Central Park, all of Station Square, and about half of the forest. Amy was getting worried. She wondered, "Where could he be?" Suddenly, she spotted the blue hedgehog holding hands with a brown squirrelmunk. She and the others were thoroughly shocked. She walked up to them and asked, "Sonic, why are you holding hands with Sally?"

Sonic responded, "Because she's my girlfriend. She told me so. And, thanks to her, I remember that I HATE YOU Amy Rose." Amy was thoroughly shocked. Sonic hadn't said anything like that to her in two years. She started crying. Sally chuckled evilly.

Nebula was starting to get angry about this and her eyes started glowing purple. She flew over and asked Sally, "What's so funny, you brown slut? Why is Sonic saying that?"

Sally responded, "Why should I tell you, Creepy?"

Selene flew over to them. Her eyes started glowing magenta. She smirked, "Because if you don't, the two of us will give you a beating you'll never forget."

Sally gulped nervously. She said, "Fine, I'll tell you. I hit him with a dart that first caused him to black out, then it took his memories away. You can probably figure out the rest."

Nebula nodded and said, "So, when he woke up you told him that you were his girlfriend and that he hated Amy. Is that it?"

Sally snickered, "You got it. Now I'll finally have revenge on that pink brat."

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Shadow and Amy were trying to get Sonic to realize the truth. Shadow said, "Come on Faker, Sally's lying to you. You know you love Rose and not Sally."

Sonic responded, "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but if you're friends with Amy, then I must hate you as well. So I'm not going to listen to your lies."

Amy cried, "Come on Sonikku, please come back to me."

Sonic yelled, "No. Sally's my girlfriend. She wouldn't lie to me."

Back with Nebula, Selene, and Sally:

Nebula asked, "Is there an antidote?"

Sally said, "I don't know. And I'm not going to answer any more questions. Come on Sonic, we're leaving."

Sonic responded, "All right sweety. Let's go." He picked Sally up and they dashed away.

Nebula and Selene flew back over to Shadow and Amy. Shadow was comforting her. He asked, "What did you get out of her?"

Nebula said, "Well, we found out why Sonic's acting like this."

Shadow asked, "Why?" Nebula and Selene told them what Sally said.

Shadow said, "So, the best thing to do would be to get someone who could get into Sally's house quickly. We can't have anyone follow those two because she might have another dart loaded. And we can't risk the possibility that they might follow who we send. Tails is busy in his workshop, I don't know where the others are, and you two will need to stay with Amy in case Sonic and Sally come by again."

Selene responded, "Well, that leaves one other person who could help."

Nebula nodded and said, "And I think we all know who that is."

All 3 said at once, "Gamer the Hedgehog."

Nebula said, "All right Shadow. You go tell him what's going on."

Shadow responded, "Okay." He pulled out a Chaos Emerald and said, "Chaos Control." Just like that, he was gone.

Nebula turned to Amy and said, "All right, let's go back to your place for now." She picked up the still crying Amy and they, along with Selene, flew back.

* * *

**_With Gamer_**

Gamer ,the light blue hedgehog, who joined the Team a few weeks ago, was sitting on his couch eating pizza while watching the latest episode of "Star Wars: The Clone Wars". Suddenly there was a flash of light. He turned to the source of the noise to see Shadow standing there. He said, "Hey Shadow. What's up?"

Shadow responded, "Gamer, we need your help. Sonic broke Amy's heart by dating a brown squirrelmunk named Sally." Gamer had never met Sally, but he knew that Sonic and Amy were a couple.

He asked, "Isn't Sonic dating Amy? And who is this Sally?" Shadow explained how Sally had cheated on Sonic back when they first met Nebula, and how she caused Sonic to lose his memory.

Gamer said, "So, you need me to go to Sally's house and try to see if there's an antidote?"

Shadow nodded and said, "Exactly. I'll be with Nebula and Selene at Amy's place. When you get the information, meet me back there."

Gamer grinned and said, "Don't worry Shadow. You can count on me." He teleported to Sally's house. Shadow pulled out the Chaos Emerald, and chaos controlled back to Amy's place.

* * *

**_With Sonic and Sally_**

They were in Sally's living room, kissing. They broke apart. Sally rubbed Sonic's neck and said, "I love you Sonic."

Sonic responded, "I love you too Sally. I'm so glad you're my girlfriend, and not that fangirl Amy."

Sally snickered and said, "Me too." Suddenly, there was a flash of light blue light in front of her. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear the dazzle out. When her eyes cleared she was shocked to see a light blue hedgehog standing right in front of her. Sally asked, "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Gamer is the new fan character. For a friend of mine. **


	3. Sally meets Gamer

**Sally's Revenge Part 3: Sally meets Gamer**

Gamer smiled and said, "My name is Gamer the Hedgehog. I'm the newest member of the Team. You can probably figure out why I'm here from that."

Sally chuckled and said, "So, Gamer, either Shadow or Creepy must have told you what I did to Sonic."

Gamer responded, "You got it. And he told me what you did to Sonic when the others first met Nebula. Now, how did you learn to make the knock-out, memory-erasing dart?"

Sally smirked, "Why would I need to tell you? Since you're part of the Team, you must be trying to get Sonic back with Amy, so you're my enemy and I don't need to tell you anything."

Gamer chuckled and said, "Wrong answer." He then used his telekinesis to lift Sally up off the couch.

Sally grew nervous.

She screamed, "What are you doing? Put me down!"

Gamer smirked, "Not until you answer my question."

Sally gave up. She said, "Fine. Scourge sent me the plans through my computer. Now, PUT ME DOWN!"

Gamer smiled and replied, "Not yet. I've got one more question first. Where's your computer?"

Sally chuckled and said, "You'll be sorry if you don't put me down. Sonic, take care of him."

Sonic replied, "Yes Sally, my love." He tried spin dashing at Gamer, but he just used his telekinesis to push Sonic back.

Gamer said, "Nuh uh uh. That's not what you're supposed to do. Now answer my question." Sally just glared at him. Gamer shrugged and said, "All right. If you want to be like that." He sent one of his energy bombs whizzing by Sally. He missed her by just a few centimeters. She winced at the closeness of it. Gamer chuckled and said, "That was your only warning. Answer the question."

Sally responded, "Fine. It's down that hall, second door on the right." She thought about it for a few minutes and suddenly, she remembered something. She smirked, "Good luck getting any information, though. It's password protected and only I know what the password is. You only have one chance at getting it right. If you get it wrong, several guards will come and capture you."

Gamer just smiled and said, "I think I won't have a problem. Thanks for the info." He then placed Sally back on the couch and released Sonic. He sped down the hall and entered the computer room. When he entered, he looked at the computer and saw that it was, indeed, password protected. He smiled and said to himself, "This is gonna be easy." After only 10 seconds he successfully hacked into the computer. It only took another 30 to find what he was looking for. He downloaded the information about the knock-out,memory-erasing dart onto a flash drive. After about a minute, he had all the information down. He logged out and shut the computer off. He went back into the living room and said, "Well, I'm done."

Sally was nervous, since there was no sign of guards coming. She asked, "Well, did you get what you came for?"

Gamer smiled broadly and replied, "Yup. I've got all the information about the dart right here" and he held up the flash drive. "You might want to get a better system. The password was easy to crack." Sally's jaw dropped. She was stunned at how easily he got past the security system. No one's ever been able to do that before. Gamer chuckled at her reaction and said, "Well, I'll be going now. Enjoy having Sonic under your control, because he'll be back to normal soon." He teleported away.

Sonic turned to Sally and said, "Well, that was weird.."

Sally shrugged and replied, "Yup. But it doesn't matter. Now, where were we?"

Sonic responded, "I think we were right here" and they resumed kissing.

* * *

**_With Shadow and the girls_**

Nebula and Selene were offering words of encouragement to Amy. Nebula said, "Don't worry Amy. Gamer will be here soon with the information necessary to get Sonic back."

Shadow was pacing back and forth. He said, "What's taking Gamer so long?" Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and Gamer appeared right in front of him.

Selene ran up to him and asked, "Did you get it?"

Gamer smiled, held up the flash drive, and said, "Yup. It's all right here. You should've seen Sally's face when I told her how easy it was to get onto her computer." Amy cheered up when she heard this.

She said, "I'll go get my laptop." She went into her room, grabbed her pink laptop, and brought it back out. Gamer attached the flash drive to the computer and opened up the file from Sally's computer. He scrolled down until he saw the page marked "Antidote". Amy read the following out loud:

"When you want to restore the person's memory, you'll need the following four items:

1. One of the darts with the knock-out, memory-erasing drug in it.

2. A blood sample from the victim.

3. A DNA sample from the victim's true girlfriend/boyfriend.

4. A sample of the victim's favorite food.

When you've got all 4 ingredients, just place the blood, DNA, and food into the canister end of the dart. Simply shake it all up for about 2 minutes, and the antidote will be ready. To get it into the victim, just simply shoot them with the dart."

Gamer said, "Well, it can't be that hard. I'll get the dart, since I don't like chili dogs, plus I would probably mess them up trying to cook them. Shadow, you'll come with me to get a blood sample from Sonic."

Nebula said, "All right. Then Selene will make the chili dogs and I'll cut some of Amy's hair."

Selene replied, "Okay."

They all said, "Let's do this." Gamer and Shadow then teleported to Sally's house.

* * *

**Now they know how to make the antidote. :)**

**Gamer is good with machines and stuff. He's smart as Tails. **

**Please no negative comments. Thank you. :)**


	4. Getting the Antidote

**_Sally's Revenge Part 4: Getting the Antidote_**

**_With Sonic and Sally_**

Sonic and Sally were sitting on Sally's couch watching "So Random". But Sonic was paying more attention to Sally than what was on TV. They leaned towards each other for another kiss, but were interrupted when they saw a blue flash of light and a green flash of light. When they cleared the dazzle from their eyes, they saw Gamer and Shadow standing there. Sally asked, "What are you doing back here? Didn't you get everything you wanted?"

Gamer chuckled and said, "I did then. But now, I need something else. Where do you keep your knock-out, memory-erasing darts?" He then smiled evilly and added, "And you will cooperate fully this time. You don't want a repeat of earlier do you?" Sally gulped nervously.

She replied, "Fine. There in my room, which is the room that's right across from the computer room. The darts will be in the second drawer on the side of the room farthest from the door."

Gamer smirked, "Thank you." He turned to Shadow and said, "Now it's your turn." Gamer then sped down the hall to get the darts.

Shadow turned to Sonic and said, "This is going to be fun."

Sally asked, "Why did you say that, boyfriend of Creepy?"

Shadow smiled evilly and replied, "You'll see." He then pulled out a syringe and threw it at Sonic. It hit him before he could do anything. Shadow had thrown it with enough force that the needle was fully in Sonic as it hit. He then went up to Sonic and pulled it out. As he did, the syringe filled with blood. After he had the syringe fully extracted from Sonic's back he said, "That's why. I've always wanted to get some of Sonic's blood."

Sonic was in lots of pain. He rubbed at the spot and winced every time he touched it. He yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Shadow smirked, "You'll understand later. I won't explain it since you still don't have your memory. But you'll thank me for this later."

Sonic started to turn into Dark Sonic because of his anger. But before he could complete the transformation, he was surrounded by a light blue aura. He looked and saw Gamer standing there with one of the darts in his hand. He told Shadow, "I've got it. Now let's go." He then released Sonic.

Shadow nodded and said, "Yes. Let's go." Gamer teleported back and Shadow chaos controlled out of there.

Sonic turned to Sally and asked, "What was that about?"

Sally shrugged and replied, "Who knows?' They then hugged each other.

* * *

**_With Nebula, Amy, and Selene_**

Selene was finishing making the chili dogs. After 30 seconds, the chili was fully heated. She put it on the already cooked hot dogs. Nebula had a pair of scissors and was in the living room with Amy. She was cutting a piece of Amy's fur off, being careful not to pierce the skin.

Selene finished making the chili dogs. She then put them in the blender and set it to "Puree". While that was going, she headed into the living room to see how Nebula and Amy were doing.

Amy said, "Hurry up Nebula. I want to get this over with, so we can get Sonic back quickly."

Nebula smiled and replied, "I'm almost done. Just a little more. Got it" as she got the last bit of fur necessary.

Selene went back into the kitchen and saw that the chili dog sample was done. She took the cup part of the blender into the living room and said, "All right. Now all that's left to do is wait for Gamer and Shadow to get back." Just then, there was a flash of blue light and a flash of green light. After a few seconds, Selene, Nebula, and Amy turned and saw that Gamer and Shadow were back.

Amy ran up to them and asked, "Did you get the dart and the blood?"

Gamer nodded and showed them the dart, while Shadow pulled out the syringe filled with Sonic's blood.

Nebula said, "All right. Now let's put it all together." Gamer opened the canister end of the dart. Shadow pushed the plunger of the syringe in. As he did so, a thin stream of blood came spurting out the other end and into the canister. After the syringe was empty, Nebula came up and added Amy's fur. Selene then came up and poured some of the liquified chili dogs into the dart. Gamer then closed the canister end and shook it for the required 2 minutes.

Nebula said, "Now all we have to do is inject this into Sonic. But we'll need a plan." They huddled together and whispered amongst themselves. After about 10 minutes they had a plan.

Selene smirked, "All right. Now let's go." Nebula, Selene, and Amy held on to Shadow as he chaos controlled out of there. Gamer teleported to Sally's house.

* * *

**_With Sonic and Sally_**

Sonic and Sally were now having dinner. Since Sonic was still under the effects of the dart, he forgot that he liked chili dogs, so he was having sushi. Sally was eating some cashews mixed with salad. Suddenly, they saw a flash of green light and a flash of blue light. Sally cleared her eyes and she saw her enemies standing right there. She grumpily asked them, "What do you want?"


	5. The Plan

**Sally's Revenge Part 5: The Plan**

Nebula said, "We're here to get Sonic back." She turned to Gamer and nodded. Gamer nodded back, then sped down to Sally's room.

Sally asked, "Why did he go into my room again?"

Nebula smiled and replied, "You'll find out. But first..." She took a step towards Sally with her eyes glowing purple. Amy approached from the right brandishing her hammer, and Selene approached from the left with her eyes glowing magenta. Sally grew nervous at this.

She took a step back and said, "What are you doing?"

Amy smiled evilly and replied, "This is for what you did to Sonic." She swung her hammer at Sally. Sally dodged it but got hit with Nebula's and Selene's energy blasts.

She grunted and said, "Grrrr. I'll get you for that Creepy." She tried to punch Nebula but missed. She then got hit in the back of her head with Amy's hammer. The fight was on.

10 minutes later:

Sally was growing tired. She yelled, "Sonic, come help me!"

Sonic replied, "Yes Sally, my love." He tried spin dashing at Amy, but got hit with a yellow chaos spear. He looked and saw Shadow standing in front of him.

Shadow said, "You're not going anywhere." He then punched Sonic right in the face.

Sonic replied, "You're going to regret that." He then tried to punch Shadow back, but Shadow dodged it. They started fighting fist-to-fist.

After a few minutes, Shadow yelled, "Gamer, NOW!" Gamer dashed back into the room with the blow gun in front of his mouth, already loaded with the antidote dart. He shot it at Sonic. It hit him right in the neck.

With Amy, Nebula, Selene, and Sally:

They were continuing to fight, when all of a sudden Nebula heard the "woosh" of the dart leaving the blow gun. She looked over and saw that Gamer had hit Sonic with the antidote dart. She tapped Amy on the shoulder and said, "Look over there." Amy looked, and smiled at what she saw.

Sally was thoroughly confused.

She asked, "Why are you smiling?"

Amy smirked, "Look over there at Sonic." Sally looked and her jaw dropped.

She screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO! I'll get you for this." Suddenly, she pulled a second blow gun out of no where and was about to shoot Amy with it.

Gamer saw this and used his telekinesis to destroy the blow gun. He said, "You lose, Sally."

After 2 minutes, the antidote was fully in Sonic's system. It worked much faster than the regular darts. He looked and saw Gamer, Amy, Selene, Nebula, and Shadow standing in front of him.

He asked, "What are you guys doing here? Why am I here?"

Amy asked in concern, "Sonic, do you remember us?"

Sonic hugged her and replied, "Yes I do. And I remember everything that happened." He looked at Sally and growled, "Including what she did to me." He started to turn dark.

Sally got very scared. She said nervously, "Now, now, we can work this out."

Sonic chuckled darkly and responded, "No, we can't. But I CAN do this." He spin dashed right at Sally, and knocked her out. He turned to the others and said, "Now let's go home."

Selene replied, "Yes. Let's go."

Gamer thought of something. He said, "You guys go on ahead. I want to do something first though."

Sonic shrugged and said, "All right." He and the others headed back.

Gamer went to Sally's phone and hit the buttons in an order that did something very special. He chuckled quietly and said to himself, "Wait till Sally learns of my surprise." He then teleported back to the others.


	6. Unfinished Business

**Sally's Revenge Part 6: Unfinished Business**

**_With Sonic and the others_**

Sonic was telling the others how horrible it was being Sally's girlfriend.

Nebula asked, "I thought you weren't aware of what was going on."

Sonic explained, "Actually, I was distantly aware of what was going on the whole time. I just wasn't aware enough to do anything about it." Suddenly there was a flash of blue light. Gamer had come back.

Selene asked, "So, what did you do?"

Gamer smiled mischievously and said, "Come closer and I'll tell you." The others got closer to him and he whispered what he did.

Amy chuckled evilly and replied, "That was perfect. I can't wait till Sally finds out."

* * *

**_With Sally_**

After a few minutes, Sally woke up. She thought, "I'd better call Scourge for an explanation." She called Scourge.

He said, "So, did you win bluey back yet?"

Sally grumpily replied, "Temporarily. Why didn't you tell me there was an antidote?"

Scourge yelled back, "I didn't KNOW there was an antidote."

Sally replied, "Neither did I, until a light blue hedgehog that I didn't meet until today came in."

Scourge asked, "A light blue hedgehog? How?"

Sally responded, "He hacked into my computer. He's got more powers than Creepy. His name is-" She got interrupted when she saw a flash of blue light. She gasped when she saw who it was.

Scourge asked, "What just happened?"

Sally nervously told Scourge, "I'd better put you on speaker. You'll need to hear this." She put him on speaker.

Scourge said, "Whoever it was who just came into Sally's house, tell me who it is."

Gamer smiled and replied, "I'm the hedgehog who hacked Sally's computer. My name is Gamer. You must be Scourge."

Scourge nervously asked, "How did you know my name?"

Gamer snickered, "Nebula told me what he did to you after we met a few weeks ago. Sally also told me that you were the one who sent her the plans."

Scourge nervously asked, "So, will you come to my house and do to me what you did to her earlier?"

Gamer smirked, "Not today. But eventually. You'd better sleep with one eye open every night, just in case." He turned to Sally and said, "Now hang up." Sally did so.

She asked, "How did you know I was talking to Scourge?"

Gamer chuckled evilly and replied, "After the others left, I hacked into your phone. I heard the entire conversation. And any time you make a phone call, I'll hear it."

Sally asked, "How were you able to hack into my phone?"

Gamer smirked, "I'm good with machines. That's also how I was able to hack into your computer earlier. Nighty-night." He then hit Sally with one of his energy bombs. She got knocked out. Gamer then teleported back to the others.

* * *

**_With Sonic and the others_**

The others were waiting for Gamer to get back. Suddenly, they saw the flash of blue light that meant that he came back.

Sonic asked, "So how'd it go?"

Gamer smiled and said, "Well, I succeeded in making Scourge nervous."

Nebula high-fived Gamer and said, "All right. That should teach him a lesson." They all laughed.

The End.

* * *

**I hope you like this story, if you're a SonAmy fan! :)**

**I'm sorry for making Sally evil. I know she's not evil. The thing is I'm not a Sally fan, but that doesn't mean I hate her, I only like her when she's not with Sonic. I apologize. I don't hate Sally. **


End file.
